Mr. Shine
'''Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright' are a duo resembling the moon and the sun, and recurring bosses in the series. Mr. Shine is the moon, and Mr. Bright is the sun. They first appeared as bosses in Kirby's Adventure, and have always appeared together and have never been seen apart. Even after one of the two is defeated, they still work as a team (to an extent) to fight against Kirby. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land [[image: Mrshinemrbright.png|left|frame|The duo in Nightmare in Dream Land]] When Nightmare tries to take control of Dream Land by corrupting the Fountain of Dreams, King Dedede entrusts the duo with a piece of the broken Star Rod. The two are fought at the end of Butter Building. They work in shifts; as one of them fights Kirby on the ground, the other one takes to the sky to attack from above, alternating every so often. If Kirby gets too high up, the one in the sky slowly homes in on Kirby and collides with him, damaging him and forcing him back to the ground. The pair uses separate life meters, each filled up half way. The first one to be defeated turns cracked and broken, and continues the rest of the battle in the sky. After the second is defeated, the two collide in the air, exploding. While on the ground, Mr. Shine throws golden, glowing boomerangs at Kirby. He also attacks by rolling full force into Kirby. While in the air, he will call down shooting stars, which crash into the arena. If Kirby inhales one of these stars before it crashes, he will become Cutter Kirby. Mr. Bright either launches large fireballs, or surrounds himself in fire and charges into Kirby while on the ground. When in the sky, he will unleash a large, powerful, flaming column of energy that moves very slowly across the ground. On both sides of the pillar are stars which bestow the Fire ability. ''Kirby's Dream Course Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright only make an appearance in the 2-player version of the game. Whenever a player happens to land on a sun or moon panel, one of them appears and changes the time of day, which in turn switches the player's star points that they obtained on the hole with their opponent's points. Kirby's Avalanche Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright make up the thirteenth competitor that must be challenged in the competition, following Heavy Mole and preceding Kracko. They get into a small argument with Kirby prior to the fight. Their dialogue is below. *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright: "We rule both the night and the day!This leaves no time for you Kirby! Be gone!!" *Kirby: "I thrive at dusk and at dawn! I'll have you two fighting before the day is done." Kirby's Dream Land 2 The duo serve as the bosses of Red Canyon. As in all the other games as before, one fights on the ground while the other attacks from the sky. This time however, the stars from Mr. Bright's sun beam attack gives Burning instead of Fire (which was absent from this game). They now have a powerful attack added to their arsenal, popularly known in the fandom as the Eclipse. This attack consists of them both going into the air and shortly begin to orbit each other, soon creating a disastrous solar eclipse. Mr. Shine shines a small sliver of darkness at a part of the ground, and the rest is covered by Mr. Bright's blinding light. Every area on-screen except the small section of darkness is engulfed by fire. To successfully avoid the attack, Kirby must rush to the shadow before the rest of the screen lights on fire. Kirby's Block Ball Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are the bosses of the fifth level. The battle begins with Mr. Shine. He travels in an elliptical path around the center of the stage, throwing miniature crescent moon blades at the paddles surrounding each side of the arena, which brings them to an immediate halt. After Kirby knocks into him enough times, Mr. Bright takes over. He has the same tactics as Mr. Shine, except the blades are replaced with fireballs. He only aims for the bottom paddle but throws 3 fireballs at a time. This is one of the only games in which the two are not fought at the same time while they are both on screen (the other being ''Kirby's Pinball Land). ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 The real duo does not appear in this game, though Ado paints up a copy of the two after Kirby defeats her Sweet Stuff drawing. They serve as Ado's third drawing. These knock-offs are much less powerful than the real Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright. Their strategy is a simplified version of their behavior in past games; one stays on the top of the screen while the other stays at the bottom, alternating so often. When fighting in the air, "Mr. Bright" drops down small meteors and "Mr. Shine" drops small yellow blades. The one on the ground do not have any set attacks, and instead just go from each side of the screen to the other, trying to crash into Kirby. After the first one is defeated, the remaining one bounces around the screen, occasionally dropping either blades or meteors, depending on which one is left. Upon their defeat, Ado will draw her fourth and final creation, Kracko. Kirby Mass Attack .]] In ''Kirby Mass Attack, the duo appear as bosses in the sub-game Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby encounters them at the end of the third stage. They employ the same tag-team tactics used in previous games. Mr. Shine will attack by rolling across the screen (during which he is completely invulnerable) while Mr. Bright attacks by firing a beam from his hands, as well as firing solar waves from his body, an attack not unlike their eclipse attack from Kirby's Dream Land 2. If Kirby manages to beat Mr. Bright first, Mr. Shine will hastily revive him, meaning Kirby must take Mr. Shine out first before focusing on Mr. Bright. If the player is going for the high score however, it would mean doing the exact opposite, as shooting Mr. Bright's projectiles essentially yield infinite points as long as he is there to fire them. If Mr. Shine is still undefeated while Mr. Bright is defeated up to four times, rather than reviving Mr. Bright again, he will instead merge with him, becoming a whole new foe. In this form, the combined duo is able to use Mr. Shine's rolling attack, which is now much faster, as well as Mr. Bright's sun beam. Other Games Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright seemingly appear in Kirby Super Star and later in Kirby Super Star Ultra. In these games, what appears to be the duo (simply referred to as the sun and moon here) are tricked into fighting by Marx during the events of Milky Way Wishes. This causes trouble in Pop Star as the day and night cycle is ruined. The two actually play a more helpful role in this game, and end up protecting Pop Star by holding Nova back and giving Kirby enough time to enter his heart and defeat him. By the end of the game, the two are calmed down and Pop Star is back to normal. While it is never stated if the sun and moon in question are actually Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, they incidentally resemble their mid-air sprites from Kirby's Adventure. Mr. Shine appears in Kirby: Canvas Curse as drawings that Kirby must recreate in Paint Roller's boss minigame, Paint Panic. In Kirby's Pinball Land, the two are faced as mid-bosses, guarding the Warp Star that leads to Kracko. In this game, Mr. Bright appears first alongside several Nimbus. After being damaged three times, it suddenly becomes night and Mr. Shine, who guards himself with a wall of stars, takes over. Once Kirby defeats him, the Warp Star will come. Physical Appearance Mr. Shine is a yellow crescent moon that is always either scowling or sneering. He has thin white arms, legs, gloves, and large, curvy shoes. In early artwork, his limbs and shoes are yellow. Mr. Shine is usually surrounded by either a pale yellow glow or a light blue glow, depending on the game. In Ado's drawing, Mr. Shine's legs and feet are absent. Mr. Bright is a burning, reddish-orange sun that has yellow cheeks and a mean expression on his face. He, like his counterpart, wears a pair of white gloves (portrayed as red in early official art), and sometimes has yellow limbs. In most games, Mr. Bright is simply covered in a fiery cloak, though this commonly alternates with triangular yellow and orange sun rays. Although it is clear that the two are not the real moon and sun, they are both shown to have some impact on the time of day on Pop Star. In the Anime Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright themselves never actually appear in the anime, however, their designs were used in the Sun and Moon Rods wielded by the Demon Beast Slice n' Splice in the episode The Fofa Factor. The two rods posses supernatural powers which allow Slice n' Splice to divide his opponents in half and rearrange their anatomy at will. The moon rod was inhaled by Kirby for the Cutter ability, while the sun rod was destroyed along with Slice n' Splice. They make no appearances afterwards, however their basic concepts (a yellow crescent moon and an orange sun with triangular rays) are used once more later on in the series. In the episode Waste Management, a crescent moon and a faced sun appear in a scene when Crowmon recounts his opinionated knowledge of Dyna Blade. Appearances ''Kirby'' games *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' *''Kirby's Dream Course'' *''Kirby's Avalanche'' *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' *''Kirby's Block Ball'' *''Kirby Super Star'' (possible cameo) *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (cameo) *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (possible cameo) *''Kirby Mass Attack'' ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *"The Fofa Factor" (cameo) Trivia *Because of his cameo in Paint Panic, so far Mr. Shine made more appearances than than Mr. Bright. Artwork Image:Shinebright.gif|Kirby's Adventure'' Image:NiDL Mr Shine&Bright.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery File:Mirshinemrbright.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Kracko levela.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' File:Shine&brightdreamcourse.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' File:Kirbydl2screen73.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:Mrshinemrbrighti.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' File:Mrshine.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' File:Mrbright.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' mr-shine-mr-bright.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Shine-Bright Hybrid.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (hybrid form) Sprites KA Mr. Shine Mr. Bright sprites.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Mr. Shine Mr. Bright sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright sprite 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KAv Mr. Shine Mr. Bright sprites.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KBB Mr. Shine Mr. Bright sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Mr. Shine sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Mini Mr. Shine) DL3 Mr. Shine Mr. Bright sprites.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' NiDL Mr. Shine Mr. Bright sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land KMA Mr. Shine Mr. Bright sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Mr. Bright sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (hybrid form) Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Allies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Burning Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Allies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Burning Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack